R.O.P.E.
About R.O.P.E., short for Recognizance Operations and Puppy Espionage, is a top secret organization devoted to keeping peace and thwarting the bad guys. They are not bound to any nation, but are extremely loyal to America, as that is where their HQ is. They will debut in Siren's spy missions. Members and Ascoiatess R.O.P.E. has many agents including, but not limited to: Agents: Siren, codename: White Rose Boost, codename: Red Turbo Finn, codename: Blue Missile Susan, codename: Nightingale Ezekiel, codename: Sparrow Glenn, codename: Gold Flag Boris, codename: Silver Flag Raid, codename: Orange Bull Honorary Agents: Duke, codename: Gold Circuit Allies: Darkpaw Pup, codename: Purple avenger Launchpad Mcbark, codename: Maroon sidekick The paw patrol Former Agents Xavier, codename: Green Shadow, NKA: Agent rogue X Bios Siren: Position: Recon, Duke's girlfriend, assassin and infiltrator. Breed: German Shepherd. Bio: Born only a day after Chase, she was also the police pup's next door neighbor and they've known each other ever since their first step outside. After training at the paw patrol academy, Chase left to find a team, while Siren stayed on to fully master the art of spying. Her stealthiness ended up being noticed by R.O.P.E. and the rest is history. Boost: Position: Former mentor to Siren, speedster, partner and best friend to Finn and escapist. Breed: Cocker spaniel. Bio: He and Finn go wayyy back to their high school days and they owe each other multiple lives. He discovered Siren and knew instantly that her skills would be of great use. Boost is not one to run from danger. In fact, he thrives in it. Finn: Position: Field agent, martial artist, grappling hook master and partner and best friend to Boost. Breed: Great Dane. Bio: Elegant, charming, resourceful and smart. All of these words apply to Finn, Glenn's go to guy for dangerous missions. Susan: Position: One half of stunt team, sister to Ezekiel, master acrobat, recon, infiltrator and Siren's best friend. Breed: Cockapoo. Bio: She and her brother Ezekiel are master acrobats and emphasize team work very strongly. She and her brother became agents of R.O.P.E. at the same time Siren did and they quickly became fast friends. Ezekiel: Position: One half of stunt team, brother to Susan, master acrobat, martial artist and master of weapons. Breed: Cockapoo. Bio: While his sister does all the sneaking, he does all the fighting. Glenn: Position: Legendary spy and director of R.O.P.E. Breed: Yellowmatian. Bio: A former CIA pup, who decided to start his own group for dogs only. Boris: Position: Second in command of R.O.P.E. Breed: Siberian Husky. Bio: A former member of the russian secret police, he became disgusted by the attrocites he was forced to carry out and defected to R.O.P.E. As a by the books person, he is constantly at odds with Darkpaw and his unpredictable nature. Raid: Position: Explosives specialist, muscle and berserker. Breed: English bulldog. Bio: Gets angry real easy. And when he gets angry you'd better................. uh.......... actually I don't know what you should do because he starts blowing things up. Duke: Position: Honorary agent, Siren's boyfriend and world class computer expert. Breed: Lab/ Beagle mix breed. Bio: Still new to this whole spy thing, but he's doing surprisingly well and even Glenn has to admit his computer skills are quite handy. Darkpaw Pup: Position: Ally, vigilante. Breed: German Shepherd. Bio: Glenn is quite fond of Darkpaw's unpredictable nature, more than can be said for Boris. Launchpad Mcbark: Position: Ally, Darkpaw's sidekick. Breed: Great dane. Bio: The only guy that Raid gets along with. He does have a backwards driving problem though. Xavier: Position: Former agent, bad guy and chemist. Breed: Dalmatian. Bio: He used to be one of R.O.P.E.'s top agents, but he was accidentally sprayed with a substance that was substance that was supposed to make bad guys good, but ended up making him bad. Most wanted list # Morkosis # Night Ryder # Maleficent # Professor Z # Negapup # Ruin Squad # Agent rogue X Will add more soon........